Patmol & Cornedrue
by Black666
Summary: On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre.
1. Petit début d'une grande histoire

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _L'intégralité (presque) de ce recueil a été écrit dans le cadre de la 97e Nuit d'écriture du Fof, une communauté francophone sur feufeu remplie de gens bizarres mais fantastiques qui partagent leurs passions._

 _Ce recueil est, on s'en sera douté, sur James et Sirius. Un thème, un OS, une année, un moment dans leur relation. Faute d'inspiration, la 2e et la 4e année sont pour l'instant vides, j'écrirai quelque chose au cours d'une prochaine Nuit._

 _Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

* * *

Première année: Salut

 _ **Petit début d'une grande histoire**_

Toutes les grandes histoires ont un début. Parfois celui-ci prend la forme d'une prophétie, d'un signe céleste annonciateur de ce qui va suivre. D'autres fois, comme ici, tout commence par quelque chose qui semble anodin et qui fait pourtant basculer l'univers.

Le train est bondé. Bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute, James ne se sent pas rassuré tandis qu'il avance dans le couloir, se frayant un passage au milieu des élèves en traînant sa lourde valise derrière lui. Le garçon reconnaît certaines têtes qu'il croise et qui l'invitent à se joindre à elles, mais entre l'excitation de commencer Poudlard et la frénésie du départ, il ressent soudainement l'envie d'être au calme.

Après avoir cherché pendant ce qui lui parait une éternité, il finit par trouver un compartiment vide, si ce n'est un enfant d'à peu près son âge assis près de la fenêtre, la tête posée contre la vitre. James hésite, puis la fatigue prenant le dessus, il ouvre la porte et se faufile à l'intérieur. Le garçon redresse la tête en l'entendant et James lui sourit.

"Salut."

"Salut." Répond l'autre d'une voix hésitante.

Difficile de croire qu'à travers ces deux seuls petits mots c'est tout leur monde qui vient de changer irrémédiablement. Et pourtant.

"Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?" demande James aimablement. "Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs…"

Le garçon hoche la tête, et se colle encore plus contre la vitre comme s'il pensait que James n'allait pas avoir suffisamment de place avec le reste du compartiment ou qu'il voulait faire oublier son existence. Ça intrigue ce dernier, et après avoir hissé sa valise dans un des filets supérieurs, celui-ci s'installe bien en face de l'autre enfant pour pouvoir l'observer. Il doit être un peu plus grand que lui, et un peu plus vieux; ses cheveux noirs mi-longs lui tombent devant le visage, dissimulant son regard gris qui après avoir fixé James pendant quelques instants, se reporte sur le paysage.

Quand, quelques longues minutes plus tard, il réalise que James le dévisage toujours, il arque un sourcil et lui fait signe de menton dans un signe de défi.

"Ça va ? T'apprécies la vue ?"

James esquisse un sourire, jamais de ceux à refuser une joute.

"Je me demandais juste pourquoi t'avais l'air d'un condamné à mort." Rétorque-t-il en haussant les épaules, feignant le désintérêt.

Le garçon lève les yeux au ciel mais ricane, et une étincelle amusée anime son regard inexpressif. James décide qu'il aime bien cette lueur.

"James. James Potter." Dit-il pour se présenter.

"Sirius." Un temps. Puis un soupir. "Black."

L'air de Sirius se renfrogne et il se replie imperceptiblement sur lui-même. James décide de ranger cette expression dans les choses qu'il n'aime pas et qu'il veut voir disparaître. Il s'installe plus confortablement sur la banquette, affiche un air tranquille.

"J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard. J'ai entendu dire que le concierge était une vraie peau de vache et je veux voir ce qu'il vaut par moi-même."

Rire moqueur en face, mais rire tout de même.

"Pourquoi ? Tu veux l'affronter ?"

"Non mais je veux savoir s'il peut être un élément gênant pour mes futurs exploits."

Sirius hausse de nouveau un sourcil et James jubile en voyant un honnête intérêt dans ses yeux.

"Tiens donc ? M. Potter serait un casse-cou ?"

"Je ne suis pas un casse-cou." James réplique, goguenard. "Je maraude."

Au regard plutôt dubitatif qu'il reçoit, il sent le besoin de rajouter :

"C'est mon père qui dit ça. Que je maraude. J'aime bien."

Sirius sourit et acquiesce.

"Ouais. C'est plutôt cool."

Le trajet se poursuit et le temps passe. Les deux garçons s'occupent en discutant, des derniers livres qu'ils ont lus et des sorts qu'ils veulent apprendre, de la dernière chanson en vogue ou de s'ils souhaitent intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. En bref de tout, sauf de leur famille. James a l'intuition que le sujet est épineux, et maintenant que Sirius s'est un tant soit peu ouvert à lui il ne veut pas gâcher ça.

À la place ils se chamaillent sur des goûts de bonbons et finissent par acheter la moitié du chariot à friandises pour prouver à l'autre qu'il a tort. Ils rient et ricanent, se posent des questions et débattent des réponses. L'échange est plaisant, et les heures défilent à la même allure que le paysage. Bientôt, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux passe la tête par la porte du compartiment pour les avertir que le train ne va pas tarder à arriver et qu'il est temps de se changer.

Obtempérant, les deux garçons se relèvent, et tandis qu'ils enfilent chemise et robe de sorcier, James se tourne vers Sirius.

"Dis tu sais, pour cette histoire de maraude, je crois que j'aurais bien besoin d'un second."

Sirius lui lance un regard circonspect.

"Et on s'appellerait les maraudeurs ou un truc du genre ?"

Trouvant l'idée excellente, James opine vigoureusement du chef avant d'ajouter :

"Et on aurait des surnoms !"

"Des surnoms, mais bien sûr, et puis quoi encore." chuchote Sirius qui avait l'air de penser que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez son camarade.

Mais ce dernier a l'air tout à fait sérieux, et bien que cela lui coûte, le jeune Black se résout à rappeler brièvement la réalité des choses à l'autre garçon.

« James, ta proposition me touche mais enfin, la probabilité qu'on se côtoie en dehors de ce compartiment est quasi nulle. »

« Pas si on va dans la même maison. » objecte James comme s'il pointait une évidence.

Sirius le regarde avec un réel regret. « On n'ira pas dans la même maison. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

James paraît poser sincèrement la question, et Sirius à envie de lister les mille raisons évidentes qui font qu'ils ne seront jamais amis mais ses mots se bloquent dans sa gorge.

« Parce que tu vas être un parfait Griffondor. » finit-il par dire avec amertume.

« Et toi ? »

Les doigts de Sirius cessent de s'activer sur sa cravate.

« Moi je suis un Black. Et les Black ça va à Serpentard. »

« Je crois pas à ça. » déclare James d'un ton définitif. « Je crois qu'on peut choisir, que le Choixpeau tient compte de ce qu'on veut. »

Le train s'arrête. Au dehors, la gare de Pré-au-Lard se dessine, et le château derrière elle, au loin. Sirius jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre puis reporte son attention sur James, qui attend visiblement une réponse. Il soupire.

« Dans ton monde peut-être. Dans le mien, il n'y a pas d'alternative. »

James le fixe quelques instants puis hausse les épaules.

« Moi en tout cas j'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison. Comme ça on pourra devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. »

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ça.. »

« Je sais que tu n'y crois pas. Mais tu verras. »

Des bruits leur parviennent du couloir, où les étudiants se pressent pour sortir. Les deux garçons récupèrent leurs valises puis se fraient à leur tour un passage vers l'extérieur. Une fois sur le quai, James trépigne en regardant tout autour de lui tandis que Sirius reste en retrait, à l'écart. Le jeune Black regarde l'autre se faire happer par un groupe et, murmurant un adieu, il en profite pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Quelques temps plus tard, l'enfant prend place sur le tabouret de la répartition sous les yeux attentifs de l'assemblée d'élèves. A peine a-t-il posé le Choixpeau sur sa tête qu'une voix retentit dans son esprit.

 _Ah ! Un Black ! Avec toi la maison est toute trouvée n'est-ce p-_

 _NON !_ Proteste Sirius intérieurement. _Pas Serpentard, s'il vous plait._

 _Pas Serpentard tu dis ? Pourtant tu serais avec les tiens là-bas…_

 _Je suis seul parmi les miens._ Le garçon réplique. Il examine l'attroupement de premières années devant lui et son regard croise celui de James. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui fait un signe d'encouragement. Et Sirius pense : _Je ne veux plus être tout seul._

 _Alors dans ce cas, peut-être vaut-il mieux…_

« GRIFFONDOR ! »

Le cœur de l'enfant manque un battement. Silence dans la salle, tout le monde le fixe avec ébahissement, puis la table des Rouge et Or explose en cris de joie et applaudissements. Dans un état second, Sirius se lève et se dirige vers sa nouvelle maison, évitant soigneusement de regarder les Serpentard où, il s'en doute, les membres de sa famille doivent bouillir de rage. En descendant de l'estrade, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau James.

Celui-ci rayonne littéralement.

Sirius va s'installer en bout de table, à côté de deux jumeaux aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, et reporte son attention sur la répartition qui poursuit son cours.

James le rejoint une demi-heure plus tard. Il s'approche, sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, et se plante devant lui, poings sur les hanches.

"Salut." Dit James avec un air de _je te l'avais dit._

"Salut." Répond Sirius avec le regard du _tais-toi et assieds-toi._

Il y a déjà bien plus dans ces deux seuls petits mots, une camaraderie qui s'instaure, la naissance d'une complicité et la promesse de bien d'autres conversations tenues seulement avec le regard. Cette fois, installés l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux garçons savent que leur monde ne sera plus jamais le même.

« Alors, pour cette histoire de surnoms… »

Et ce n'est que le début.

* * *

 _Retours appréciés et à dans deux chapitres pour la suite !_


	2. 2e année

Deuxième année: _A venir..._


	3. Bisou magique

Troisième année : Bleu

 ** _Bisou magique_**

"Arrête de bouger."

Maugréant, Sirius obtempère, et s'astreint à rester immobile tandis que James applique le coin d'un linge mouillé sur sa lèvre fendue. Assis l'un tourné vers l'autre sur le lit du poursuiveur, ce dernier encore en tenue tout juste revenu de l'entraînement et son meilleur ami à côté, cheveux mi-longs tombant en désordre sur son visage abîmé, les deux adolescents échangent un regard. Celui de Sirius dévie aussitôt celui de James s'attarde, et observe les blessures.

Le mois de novembre s'est installé au château, dépouillant les arbres de ses feuilles et raccourcissant les jours. Sirius vient d'avoir quatorze ans. Habituellement à cette époque de l'année, les invectives familiales qui l'ont assailli tout l'été sont suffisamment loin pour que l'énervement retombe et que James retrouve son meilleur ami, dans toute sa nonchalance désaffectée, au coin des lèvres la réplique sarcastique à l'une de ses propres tirades.

Mais cette année diffère, James voit la période de morosité se prolonger, et rien de ce qu'il essaie ne change quoique ce soit. La colère et la rancœur de son ami, loin de s'apaiser, empirent, s'intensifient, à tel point que Sirius ne semble pas savoir comment les contenir. Alors il cherche un exutoire ; il se bat. Il n'est pas rare ces temps-ci que James le trouve au dortoir après le Quidditch, allongé sur le sol, exténué et en sang après un nouvel affrontement.

Son impuissance l'enrage. Depuis leur rencontre deux ans plus tôt, James se targue d'être l'un des seuls, peut-être même le seul, à réellement connaître Sirius. A savoir, à comprendre, quoiqu'il se passe, et à pouvoir réagir en conséquence. Pourtant cette fois, la situation lui échappe ; il a beau chercher les mots pour atteindre Sirius, aucun de ceux qu'il trouve ne semble l'apaiser.

James souhaiterait comprendre pourquoi Sirius s'inflige ça, pourquoi il cherche un nouvel ennemi dès que ses ecchymoses s'estompent. Il voudrait crier, le secouer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne mérite pas ça. Plus que tout, il aimerait montrer à Sirius que quels que soient ses démons, quoiqu'a dit sa famille, il vaut mieux qu'eux, il vaut mieux que ça, et que Sirius le croit.

A défaut, et parce que rester sans agir l'insupporte, il s'est fait l'infirmier personnel de son meilleur ami. Soignant ses plaies au visage et pansant ses membres foulés. Utiliser la magie serait sans doute plus simple et plus rapide, mais James n'a que de vagues notions de sorts médicaux et il ne veut pas prendre le risque de blesser Sirius davantage. De plus, il a remarqué que son ami était plus calme quand il veillait sur ses blessures, comme si, outre le désir de guérir, elles exerçaient sur lui une certaine fascination, preuves tangibles qu'il avait laissé exploser sa colère. Alors il les laisse, se contente de les arranger au mieux sans rien dire.

Ce soir-là, l'état de Sirius est pire que d'habitude. Le garçon a les yeux enflés, le nez en sang, la bouche meurtrie, et ses manches de chemise remontées aux coudes laissent entrevoir sa peau qui commence à brunir par endroits. Son regard lui, impénétrable et lointain, reste fixé au mur. C'est cet air absent qui interpelle le plus James, comme si Sirius était ailleurs, hors de portée, s'éloignant de plus en plus sans que James ne sache comment le retenir.

"Sir'…"

La main qui tient le linge retombe sur sa cuisse. James n'en peut plus du silence et de cette distance entre eux. Il veut que Sirius le regarde, qu'il le voit, qu'il sache qu'il est là pour lui et qu'il le sera toujours. Il veut que Sirius lui revienne. La supplique lui échappe d'une voix tremblante.

"Parle moi."

La tête du jeune Black se tourne vers lui et celui-ci soupire, de la tristesse dans le regard.

"Je ne peux pas James. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer."

"Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire…"

Sirius ne réagit pas pendant quelques instants, et James craint qu'il ne s'enferme à nouveau dans le mutisme, mais l'adolescent lui prend finalement la main pour la remonter au niveau de son visage avec un sourire timide. Son meilleur ami saisit instantanément son intention et recommence à soigner sa lèvre. Quand il a fini, son autre main vient se poser sur la joue de Sirius pour tracer de son pouce le contour des ecchymoses naissantes.

"Tu vas avoir des bleus." Lui dit-il et Sirius ricane légèrement.

"Je sais, je les sens."

"Ça fait mal ?"

Le garçon hausse les épaules sans répondre. Peut-être ne veut-il pas inquiéter James davantage. Ce dernier lui caresse toujours doucement les pommettes, et se laisse à penser à voix haute.

"Quand j'étais petit et que je me blessais, ma mère avait l'habitude de me faire des bisous magiques. Elle disait que ce genre de bisou pouvait guérir n'importe quoi."

"Et ça marchait ?"

James réfléchit. "Ça guérissait les bobos à l'âme."

"Peut-être que c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin." Plaisante Sirius mais son regard est las et son rire sonne faux.

"Je peux t'en faire si tu veux." Murmure James après un moment, pas complètement certain de la réaction que suscitera une telle proposition.

"Tu veux me faire des bisous ?" Sirius le fixe avec ébahissement, sourcils relevés et sourire moqueur menaçant au coin des lèvres.

Embarrassé, James baisse les yeux, l'air penaud. "Je veux juste t'aider." Avoue-t-il, et le regard de son meilleur ami s'adoucit aussitôt.

Sirius réalise que la situation doit lui peser à lui aussi, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il se mord la lèvre, envahi par la culpabilité. Il hésite, parce qu'il a l'impression que ce serait franchir une sorte de barrière entre eux, mais voilà des semaines qu'il se ferme à James et aucun des deux ne le vit bien, même si lui ne le montre pas.

Il se rapproche imperceptiblement de l'autre adolescent sur le matelas, et vient poser sa propre main sur celle de James.

"Okay James, je veux bien essayer."

Le premier baiser que James pose sur sa joue est tremblant et bref, à peine une légère pression des lèvres avant que le garçon ne se retire.

"Ça va ?" demande-t-il et Sirius hoche la tête.

Ceux qui suivent sont tout aussi peu assurés, les deux amis sont gênés, crispés. Puis les baisers se prolongent, les lèvres de James s'attardent et peu à peu Sirius se détend, allant même jusqu'à fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur ces sensations étranges. Il y a une tendresse infinie dans les gestes de James, dans la façon dont il tient son visage entre ses mains pour déposer des baisers sur son nez ou ses pommettes. L'affection qu'il perçoit dans ces attentions abat ses défenses les unes après les autres, et tandis qu'il serre les poignets de James de ses mains, il se met doucement à pleurer.

James ne dit rien. Mais quand il s'en rend compte, il embrasse les larmes pour les faire disparaître.

Ils se rapprochent sur le lit, se tournent complètement l'un vers l'autre, closent la distance entre eux. Leurs jambes s'entremêlent, leurs fronts ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se tiennent, aimeraient ne jamais avoir à se lâcher. James continue ses baisers, Sirius continue de pleurer, et peu à peu sa colère s'évapore, son chagrin se dissipe. Les mains de James, chaudes et rassurantes, repoussent la noirceur ; ses lèvres, faute de mots suffisants, apprennent à Sirius un autre langage.

Les deux garçons terminent blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le matelas, savourant cette proximité. James n'a toujours pas ses explications, et ne les aura probablement pas avant un moment, mais pour une fois il s'en moque, car il a l'impression d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'atteindre Sirius sans l'obliger à parler.

Ils contemplent le plafond pensivement, puis Sirius le regarde et rompt le silence.

"Hé James, si j'ai encore des bleus à l'âme, tu pourras de nouveau les guérir ?"

James le regarde en retour.

"Bien sûr. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra."


	4. 4e année

Quatrième année : _A venir..._


	5. Entre eux

Cinquième année : Tituber

 ** _Entre eux_**

Bras dessus bras dessous, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas tanguer, les deux adolescents sortent du bar dans un éclat de rire sous le regard exaspéré mais bienveillant de la tenancière qui reconnaît bien là les excès de la jeunesse. Mme Rosmerta a beau pertinemment savoir que James et Sirius enfreignent les règles, quand elle les a vus arriver, rayonnants, quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'a pu se résoudre à les mettre dehors.

Pourtant, on est en novembre, un soir de semaine, bien loin d'un des week-ends de promenade des étudiants. Mais l'aubergiste ne s'étonne plus de voir ces deux-là déambuler dans Pré-Au-Lard à des heures incongrues, et quoiqu'ils aient envie de fêter, ça en valait visiblement la peine. Elle a résolu toutefois de les renvoyer à leur dortoir à minuit, et c'est ainsi qu'elle finit par les voir tituber hors de son établissement dans un état plus qu'éméché.

James et Sirius font un pas hésitant après la porte, puis se tournent de concert vers elle et déclarent d'un air solennel :

"Merci Mme Rosmerta pour ce soir et bonne nuit à vous."

Riant légèrement, la femme referme la porte.

Les deux amis font volte-face, à priori trop rapidement pour leur oreille interne, et débaroulent sur la chaussée. James perd l'équilibre et les réflexes de Sirius ne lui permettent pas en l'état de le retenir dans son étreinte, aussi, le jeune homme s'étale-t-il de tout son long sur les pavés. Sirius met un instant à intégrer ce qu'il vient de voir mais finit par éclater de rire.

Et James rit aussi, parce qu'il réalise que le rire de Sirius est comme un aboiement. Son animagus lui va si bien.

Sirius s'approche de lui et lui tend la main. James la saisit. Mais au lieu de se relever, il attire son meilleur ami à lui et le déstabilise, et celui-ci tombe à genoux à côté de lui. Sirius lui lance un regard interrogatif auquel James répond par un sourire goguenard.

"On l'a fait Sir', tu te rends compte ? On l'a vraiment fait."

La curiosité dans les yeux de Sirius cède aussitôt place à la compréhension, puis à l'espièglerie. Jetant un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que la rue est déserte, il se redresse légèrement puis fait un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. Un instant plus tard, un chien noir se tient à sa place qui jappe gaiement avant d'aussitôt reprendre forme humaine. La fierté brille dans le regard de l'adolescent, et le rictus jubilant qu'il esquisse illumine son visage.

"Je sais James. On a réussi."

Les deux garçons exultent. Après trois ans, ils y sont arrivés. Toutes ces heures interminables passées dans la bibliothèque à rechercher, appréhender et comprendre la théorie, puis ces heures tout aussi longues d'entraînement intensif et secret dans les salles vides du château ont fini par porter leurs fruits. Sans parler des différentes étapes obligatoires, tous deux se souviennent encore avec douleur de l'épisode de la mandragore. Mais peu importe à présent, les voilà animagi.

Ils ne l'ont pas encore dit à Remus et Peter, la découverte est fraîche. Pour l'instant, ils savourent ce sentiment indescriptible que leur procure le fait d'être les seuls au monde à savoir cela sur l'autre. Sirius et James aiment partager des secrets, et sans doute celui-ci mérite-t-il d'être célébré entre eux. Devenir animagus est long et douloureux, plus que jamais les deux amis se sont soutenus tout au long du processus.

De plus, ils ne veulent mettre aucune pression à Peter. Ils savent que leur ami a encore du chemin à faire.

Ils se relèvent en s'appuyant sur l'autre, ne se lâchent pas quand enfin ils sont debout et avancent dans la rue en se tenant par l'épaule. Il fait frais cette nuit et la chaleur d'un corps est la bienvenue. Ils marchent en titubant, dressent joyeusement la liste des choses à faire sous leur forme animale. James veut explorer la Forêt, Sirius lui veut dormir à la belle étoile. Ils rêvent en avance, ils sont encore loin de pouvoir rester transformés des heures, mais ils s'en fichent. Ce soir tout leur semble à portée de main.

Être accroché l'un à l'autre les entrave plus qu'autre chose et ils trébuchent, rompant leur accolade pour que Sirius manque de tomber vers l'avant tandis que James part sur le côté. Le monde tangue un peu. Visiblement les deux garçons trouvent ça hilarant. James finit par essayer de se stabiliser en s'adossant à un mur pendant que Sirius tourne sur lui-même, bras grands ouverts comme pour embrasser la nuit. Son ami le regarde faire en souriant. Il se sent heureux, simplement heureux, pour ce qu'ils ont accompli et parce qu'il sait que Sirius l'est aussi.

Un vent nouveau semble souffler sur ce soir de novembre, porteur de promesses et de projets. L'alcool et l'allégresse les exaltent, leur donnent l'impression d'être invincibles. Sirius se perche sur un tonneau de bois qui traînait dans la rue et pose les poings sur ses hanches en une posture triomphale. James se fait son public, et pousse des cris d'admiration qui font une nouvelle fois rire le jeune homme.

Après un moment, James se dégage du mur et avance vers son meilleur ami.

"Je vais demander à Evans de sortir avec moi." Annonce-t-il tranquillement quand il arrive à son niveau, fort de ce sentiment que rien ne lui est impossible.

Sirius saute à bas du tonneau et vient le prendre par l'épaule.

"Tant mieux vieux. J'espère que ça marchera."

Ils recommencent à marcher, vaguement en direction du château qui se dessine au loin. Concentrés l'un sur l'autre, ils ne regardent pas devant eux et leurs pas vont de travers, mais ils finissent tout de même par arriver devant Honeydukes. Ils parviennent à se calmer suffisamment pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du magasin, puis au sous-sol. Une fois dans le souterrain, ils font la course jusqu'à l'école.

C'est en arrivant au passage de la sorcière borgne que Sirius réalise qu'il n'a pas envie que la nuit se termine. Il veut profiter encore un peu de ces moments bénis où James n'est qu'à lui, et où le reste du monde n'a aucune importance. Aussi, après avoir débarqué dans le couloir, saisit-il le poignet de son meilleur ami pour l'empêcher d'avancer. James se tourne vers lui et comprenant immédiatement les pensées qui l'assaillent, il entrelace leurs doigts et entraîne Sirius à sa suite, non pas vers le dortoir, mais vers la sortie.

Ils terminent dans le parc, allongés sur l'herbe à contempler les étoiles. Leurs mains ne se sont pas lâchées, leurs têtes se touchent presque. Ils n'ont pu résister sur le chemin à se transformer de nouveau, simplement parce qu'ils le pouvaient, et la certitude d'être dorénavant capable de le faire à volonté les grise plus encore que n'importe quelle quantité d'alcool.

Ils ont réussi. Ensemble.

"Tu sais ce qui me rend le plus heureux ?" demande James en se redressant légèrement pour couver Sirius du regard. Celui-ci secoue la tête. "C'est d'avoir pu le faire avec toi."

Sirius esquisse un sourire et va passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre adolescent.

"Moi aussi James. J'y serais pas arrivé si t'avais pas été là."

Ils se fixent sans mot dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Les astres brillent au-dessus d'eux, et leurs regards brillent aussi, d'émotions contenues qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'exprimer à voix haute. Sirius observe James avec fascination, peinant à croire même après toutes ces années que le garçon veuille garder quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés. James contemple Sirius avec bienveillance, et l'affection que le jeune Black lit dans ses yeux suffit à faire taire ses craintes. Le temps paraît suspendre son cours. Puis…

"Si on était dans un de ces films romantiques qu'affectionne tant Remus, maintenant serait le moment où tu m'embrasserais."

Et James d'esquisser un sourire goguenard. "Ça peut s'arranger." Murmure-t-il avant de se pencher pour clore l'espace entre eux.

Le baiser qu'il donne à Sirius est simple et empli de tendresse, et il sent son meilleur ami y répondre instinctivement. Quand ils s'écartent, leurs visages restant toutefois très proches, Sirius a les sourcils relevés et le regard qu'il lance à James est inquisiteur.

"Et Evans ?" demande-t-il, car même s'ils sont déjà plus proches que la normale, s'embrasser est une autre affaire, et semble assez incompatible avec le fait de se languir d'une rouquine pendant des années.

James hausse les épaules. L'ivresse et l'extase brouillent les pensées, floutent les limites. Ne restent que les envies, les impulsions, et Sirius, surtout Sirius.

"Evans dort dans son lit et est à mille lieux de mes préoccupations actuelles."

"Qui sont ?"

"Fêter comme il se doit l'accomplissement précoce d'une haute prouesse magique avec mon meilleur ami."

"En roulant des pelles au dit meilleur ami ?"

"Si le meilleur ami est d'accord, je ne vois pas le problème."

Sirius ricane, mais passe le bras autour du cou de James pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui. Leurs baisers sont tantôt doux tantôt passionnés, ils ne les cessent que pour reprendre leur souffle avant de repartir aussitôt à l'assaut de l'autre. A nouveau le monde tangue, leurs têtes tournent, mais cette proximité entre eux leur fait oublier même l'ivresse.

Et si leurs cœurs titubent à s'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, ce ne sera qu'un secret de plus partagé entre eux seuls.


	6. Un jour peut-être

Sixième année : Jour

_**Un jour peut-être**_

"Dis James, un jour, tu parleras de moi à tes enfants ?"

Le regard du jeune homme se détache du vif d'or qu'il fait tourner au-dessus de sa tête et va se poser sur Sirius. Celui-ci est adossé contre un arbre, coude reposant sur son genou plié, contemplant pensivement le lointain. James lui est allongé sur l'herbe, lunettes relevées pour laisser le timide soleil de novembre lui chauffer le visage. Il hausse les épaules et attrape de nouveau la petite boule dorée.

"Bien sûr."

"Tu leur diras quoi ?"

James sourit.

"Alors, les mômes, je vous ai déjà parlé de votre oncle Patmol ? Ah sacré Patmol, une perle, un bijou, vraiment des comme lui on n'en fait pl-"

Le pied de Sirius dans son épaule interrompt sa tirade et James se met à rire. Son meilleur ami tente de le frapper de nouveau mais, plus rapide, il se retourne et lui saisit le mollet. Maudits réflexes de Quidditch. Pour maintenir Sirius tranquille, James se tortille sur quelques centimètres et va poser sa tête sur la cuisse de son ami. Un instant de silence. Puis…

"J'étais sérieux tu sais. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu leur diras."

"J'en ai aucune idée Sir'." Répond honnêtement le poursuiveur. Puis il se met à réfléchir, comprenant que son ami attend une réponse, qu'il y a un enjeu sous-jacent à sa question ou une crainte non exprimée, comme souvent avec Sirius. "Je leur dirais la vérité j'imagine. Que tu es mon meilleur ami, l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie avec mes parents. Et eux du coup, et leur mère sans doute, enfin j'espère."

Sirius ne répond pas. James redresse la tête vers lui et poursuit.

"Je leur raconterai nos aventures. Je leur parlerai de nos exploits, de nos escapades hors de l'école, de nos blagues aux Serpentard. Je leur listerai toutes les règles qu'on a enfreintes et toutes les punitions qu'on a récoltées. Je leur dirai que tout le monde au château nous connaissait, et qu'ils ont eu beau essayer de nous séparer, ils n'y sont jamais arrivés."

James note que Sirius sourit à présent, un sourire amusé et sincère, et que ses yeux sont emprunts d'émotions diverses mais positives. Il est beau ainsi, visage serein et content, et James se délecte d'en être à l'origine.

"Je leur raconterai notre première rencontre, et je leur préciserai bien que j'ai su dès le départ qu'on allait être les meilleurs amis du monde même si toi tu as refusé de me croire. Je m'en fiche, l'histoire m'a donné raison. Ils me demanderont sûrement comment j'ai pu être sûr de moi aussi vite, et je leur répondrai que tu étais une évidence, qu'en te parlant cinq minutes j'avais l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu et que je me suis alors promis que si j'arrivais à t'apprivoiser, je ne te laisserais plus partir."

Tout en écoutant, Sirius s'est mis à passer doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de James, les ébouriffant davantage. Prenant une pause dans son monologue, ce dernier vient entrelacer leurs doigts et ramène leurs mains sur son torse.

"Il y a des choses que je tairai. Des choses que je garderai pour moi parce que personne ne mérite de les savoir. Ce qu'il se passe dans le dortoir ou quand personne ne regarde, ça, ça reste entre nous. C'est trop précieux pour que je le partage avec qui que ce soit."

Sirius a penché la tête vers lui et James le regarde avec tendresse.

"Je préférerai leur parler de toi. Vraiment de toi. De ce que tu aimes et ce que tu détestes, de ton rire façon aboiement et de ton caractère de chien. De ton courage, de ta fierté, de la force considérable dont tu fais preuve pour affronter tes démons et devenir quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de merveilleux même, et quelqu'un que je suis fier d'appeler mon meilleur ami. Ça répond à ta question ?"

Le jeune Black est ému, James peut le lire dans son regard, et il hoche la tête. L'autre jeune homme alors va poser lentement sa main sur son cou.

"Mais tu sais Sir', le jour où je parlerais de toi à mes enfants, tu seras juste derrière mon épaule et je ne doute pas un instant que tu ne résisteras pas à te mêler de mon histoire pour y mettre le bordel."

Sirius ricane et c'est lui qui clôt la distance entre eux pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de James.

"Oui, ce jour-là… Compte sur moi."


	7. La première place

Septième année : Rival

 ** _La première place_**

Lily Evans ne se serait jamais doutée en acceptant de sortir avec James qu'elle aurait à se battre pour son affection. Et elle se serait encore moins doutée qu'au cours de cette bataille, son plus grand rival serait Sirius.

Pourtant, Remus l'a mise en garde avant qu'elle ne cède. "Si tu sors avec James, il faut être prête à accepter qu'il sorte à moitié avec Sirius aussi." Parfois, elle regrette d'avoir ignoré ces paroles.

À sa décharge, ça avait bien commencé. Une fois débarrassé de ses attitudes vantardes et suffisantes, Lily avait pu découvrir en James un jeune homme drôle, bienveillant, réellement brillant et à la tête remplie de rêves et de projets, à des années-lumière de la façade qu'il affichait en permanence. Leurs premiers rendez-vous ont été parfaits, d'un romantisme à faire soupirer d'envie ses camarades de dortoir. Les suivants ont dépassé ses espérances, si bien que Lily a fini par se demander pourquoi elle l'avait rejeté pendant toutes ces années.

Mais (après) quelques mois dans leur relation la jeune femme se rend compte que Remus avait raison. James a beau être le petit-ami le plus génial au monde, il y a des attentions et une part de lui-même qu'il ne réserve qu'à Sirius.

Évidemment, elle savait que les deux adolescents étaient proches. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir après tant de temps à les côtoyer. Mais à présent qu'elle passe plus de temps avec eux, elle ne comprend véritablement que maintenant à quel point ils sont proches. C'est bien simple, en dehors de leurs moments d'intimité, James est constamment avec Sirius. En cours, à table, aux entraînements, on ne voit jamais l'un sans l'autre. Et les rares fois où son meilleur ami n'est pas avec lui, James parle quand même de lui, une lueur dans le regard qui ne paraît briller que pour le jeune Black.

Lily se demande si James en a conscience. S'il réalise la place et l'importance qu'il donne à son meilleur ami, leur comportement quand ils sont ensemble. Comme si dès qu'ils sont réunis, le reste du monde n'existe plus et les autres s'effacent. Elle se demande si James sait combien Sirius est différent quand il n'est pas avec lui, plus sombre, plus fermé, jaugeant ses alentours avec désintérêt, à quel point son visage et son attitude changent dès que James entre dans son champ de vision. L'effet qu'il a sur l'autre est presque magique.

Avec le temps, elle découvre aussi que James et Sirius aiment se toucher. Une main sur le bras, leurs genoux qui s'entrechoquent, des doigts ébouriffant les cheveux, d'une façon ou d'une autre les deux amis sont constamment en contact. Et si dans les couloirs il tient la main de Lily, c'est sur l'épaule de Sirius qu'il repose sa tête après une longue journée, ce à quoi ce dernier réplique en lui caressant la nuque et en chuchotant des paroles de réconfort.

La plupart du temps, Lily s'accommode sans mal de leur proximité. Elle sait que leur amitié est fusionnelle, qu'elle l'a toujours été, et que les épreuves les ont encore plus soudés. Elle sait qu'ils se sont construits un univers tous les deux, qui n'admet personne d'autre et elle respecte cela. Après avoir appris à connaître le vrai Sirius, le Sirius de James, elle a compris combien il est important de préserver ce qu'ils ont bâti. Oui, la plupart du temps, elle se plie sans rechigner au rôle d'observateur extérieur.

Parfois néanmoins, ses observations se teintent d'amertume et elle broie du noir. Elle n'a aucun doute quant au fait que James l'aime, sincèrement et profondément. Il lui prouve tous les jours, la regarde avec adoration comme s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle lui ait donné sa chance. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il l'aime autant qu'il aime Sirius.

Quand il sent son désarroi, James essaie de la réconforter. Mais il la pense jalouse d'autres filles, il ne se doute pas un instant que sa rancœur puisse concerner son meilleur ami, et quand elle tente d'amener la conversation sur le jeune Black, le poursuiveur clôt le sujet d'un "Sirius c'est Sirius."

Et c'est sans doute cela qui l'agace plus que toute autre chose. Ce ton implacable, cette réaction immédiate de repli, ce refus d'admettre qu'on puisse critiquer Sirius comme si le jeune homme était un être spécial et fragile qui devait être protégé à tout prix, même de Lily. Cette dernière se demande bien ce qu'a fait Sirius pour mériter un tel traitement de faveur.

"J'étais là le premier." Lui répond-il un soir quand elle se décide finalement à poser la question.

Ils sont seuls tous les deux dans la Salle Commune pendant que James est à l'entraînement et que Remus et Peter étudient à la bibliothèque. Lily ne sait pas ce qui l'a poussée à s'asseoir devant le jeune Black et à lui confier ce qui la tracasse, mais elle doit avouer qu'elle se sent plus légère après l'avoir fait. Elle ne craint pas la réaction de Sirius parce qu'au-delà de tout, elle a trouvé en lui un formidable ami et elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance.

"Ça n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression de devoir tout le temps me battre contre toi pour avoir son attention." Réplique-t-elle. "On ne m'a jamais dit que j'allais avoir un rival dans ma quête de James."

Sirius éclate de son rire si semblable à un aboiement et se lève pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Je ne suis pas ton rival Lil'. Mon amitié avec James n'a rien à voir avec votre relation. Oui on est sans doute plus proches que la normale, et je mentirais si je disais qu'on n'a pas testé les limites parfois, mais il t'aime de tout son cœur et je suis sincèrement convaincu que vous allez finir votre vie ensemble. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà prévu d'être témoin à votre mariage."

La porte de la tour s'ouvre à cet instant et James débarque dans la Salle Commune, ruisselant de pluie. Sirius se précipite aussitôt sur lui et lui bondit dessus, et James lâche son sac pour réceptionner son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

En les regardant faire, Lily songe que Sirius a peut-être raison, qu'il n'est pas son rival. Parce que la course au cœur de James a déjà été gagnée, par lui, six ans plus tôt. Mais quand elle voit James tourner la tête vers elle, la regarder avec tendresse et lui envoyer un baiser, elle se dit qu'elle se contentera fort bien de la deuxième place.


	8. Seul

Et l'après : Coupable

 _ **Seul**_

 _Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu fou, c'est que je me savais innocent. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse…_

Les barreaux de sa cellule se referment en un bruit de ferraille, qui claque dans le silence presque morbide de ce soir de novembre. Sirius les fixe avec un air perdu, comme s'il savait pertinemment ce qu'ils impliquaient sans qu'ils paraissent réels pour autant. Puis son regard se stabilise, le métal reprend son contour, et le voilà à considérer son nouveau réel avec amertume. L'adrénaline désespérée des derniers jours retombe, et le bourdonnement incessant s'estompe dans ses oreilles. Ne restent que les bruits de la prison, les fourmillements des rats et autres insectes de passage, l'écho des gémissements de douleur des détenus.

Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui, avise la paillasse dans un coin qui doit servir de couchette. Très vite son regard revient sur les barreaux, sur ce mur de fer qui le tiendra à jamais éloigné du monde extérieur et de la lumière. Sirius croise les bras autour de son corps. Il fait sombre ici, froid. L'ancien Griffondor regrette soudain son dortoir, son lit chaud et douillet où la forme de son meilleur ami repose.

Dans une autre vie, il se serait précipité sous les draps, quêtant avec avidité le réconfort de James. Il se serait pelotonné contre le corps familier et rassurant de son double, aurait cherché une étreinte, un baiser, n'importe quoi pour se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer.

Ses bras retombent.

Sirius réalise qu'il ne peut plus se blottir contre James sous les couvertures. James est mort. Et c'est sa faute.

Sa vue se brouille à nouveau, cette fois de larmes. Tout seul dans cette cellule, livré à ses émotions, Sirius ne peut plus cadenasser ce qu'il ressent dans sa quête effrénée de vengeance. La culpabilité l'assaille de plein fouet, lui enserre impitoyablement le cœur et le voilà qui peine à respirer, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

James, son James, est mort.

Ses doigts se referment sur les barreaux, ils se crispent dessus jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, tandis que de longs sanglots secouent son corps. Il baisse la tête et ses larmes tombent sur le sol. Il les a retenus tellement longtemps, il ne peut plus les contenir à présent et elles coulent librement dans un flot ininterrompu. Sirius pleure, parce qu'il a perdu son meilleur ami et une partie de lui-même, parce ses convictions se sont effondrées, ses espoirs ont été brisés, son avenir réduit à néant. Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne reviendra.

James est parti pour toujours.

Il n'y aura plus jamais de farces, plus jamais de secrets qu'eux seuls partagent, plus de conversations métaphysiques jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Plus de baisers volés, plus d'aventures où ils défient le monde entier, plus de longues balades à explorer l'Angleterre sous leur forme animale.

Il n'y aura plus jamais de James et Sirius. Il ne reste que Sirius, tout seul dans sa cellule.

Il sait qu'il est innocent. Il sait que ce n'est pas lui qui les a vendus. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ça ne fera pas revenir James. Ça ne l'empêche pas de se sentir coupable. Parce qu'il n'a pas pu les protéger, parce qu'il les a convaincus de prendre Peter comme Gardien du Secret et que Peter les a trahis. Parce que pas un instant il ne l'a soupçonné alors qu'il n'a eu aucun mal à douter de Remus.

Remus…

Où est Remus à l'heure actuelle ? Que va-t-il advenir de lui ? Sirius se demande s'il arrivera un jour à se pardonner de s'être défié de lui. Lui qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils puissent vouloir être leur ami, lui qui avait toujours tant eu besoin d'eux et de leur soutien. Lui que Dumbledore a envoyé au loin, au milieu de monstres, lui qui doit se sentir plus seul que jamais, quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouve. Sirius lui envoie des excuses, même s'il sait que son ami ne les recevra pas, et il prie pour que celui-ci s'en sorte.

La température chute brusquement, Sirius sent un vent glacial souffler dans le couloir. Un Détraqueur s'approche de sa cellule, sans doute pour observer la chair fraîche, semble prendre son inspiration. Le jeune homme sait que la créature essaie d'aspirer ses pensées heureuses, mais malheureusement pour elle, il n'y a que regret et désespoir en lui. Et la culpabilité, étouffante, écrasante.

Sirius s'en veut d'avoir laissé James mourir. Il s'en veut d'avoir confié le sort de la personne la plus importante de son univers à quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il s'en veut de n'avoir pas réussi à le venger, que le traître lui ait échappé. Plus que tout, il s'en veut d'être encore en vie. C'est lui qui aurait dû mourir, pas James. James avait une femme, un fils, un avenir. Sirius n'avait que James, et on le lui a pris.

Il fixe la capuche du Détraqueur, là où il se figure que se trouvent ses yeux, et le défie du regard. Vas-y lui dit-il, vas-y essaie, tu ne pourras rien m'enlever. Mon bonheur a déjà disparu.

Après un temps d'incertitude, la créature repart. Vidé, épuisé, meurtri, Sirius se traîne jusqu'au mur du fond et se laisse tomber sur la paillasse. Prostré sur le sol, en proie de nouveau au chagrin, il ferme les yeux et visualise son meilleur ami, son sourire goguenard, ses cheveux en bataille et son regard bienveillant derrière ses éternelles lunettes. Son rire franc, son air espiègle, l'expression de joie qu'il arborait après avoir gagné un match.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes recommencent à tomber.

Il pleure en silence pendant plusieurs heures, inconscient de ce qu'il se passe alentours. Il pleure, parce qu'il est innocent, et que ce n'est pas une pensée heureuse. Puis quand le matin pointe, ses larmes se tarissent, et il fixe le plafond avec lassitude.

S'il doit finir sa vie ici à payer pour ses fautes, ainsi soit-il. Azkaban n'est rien. Pour lui de toute façon, la plus horrible des punitions est de passer le restant de ses jours sans James.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _Ce recueil s'achève donc ainsi, je me hais._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous retrouve très vite pour les deux années qu'il manque !_

 _Au plaisir,_

 _Black._

 _PS: Mon dieu que j'aime James et Sirius T.T_


End file.
